


Time Has Told Me

by Tish



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Gen, Loss of Powers, Mission Failure, Sapphire and Steel: they mess up an assignment and are punished by being turned human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Something happened and now they are alone, separated by time and place.





	Time Has Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



 A steel-grey sky was the first thing Steel saw when he opened his eyes. He closed them again as a wave of nausea and confusion swept over him. Slivers and fragments of memories flashed in his mind as he slowly inhaled, waiting for the world to stop turning. It didn't, so he opened his eyes again and looked up at the sky, the clouds swollen and promising rain. He became aware of a pain in his back and rolled over slightly, his left hand feeling behind him to push the sharp object away. Gingerly he sat up and took in his surroundings.

He was in the midst of a thicket, nestled among fallen leaves, branches and bracken. Above him, bare branches of the trees reached into the sky, tawny brown set against the grey. Below him, the thicket sloped down and hidden behind the bushes, he could hear a soft rushing and murmuring.

The general question of _where_ he was now answered, the question that remained in his mind, _who_ he was, came with terrifying swiftness.

He looked down at his hands, turning them over as though an answer lay there. He felt along his suit, feeling inside the pockets. Empty. He stood up and examined himself. Here he was, a man wearing a suit and in a forest of some sort. He turned around and saw a clearing ahead. Time to investigate.

Pushing through some foliage, Steel emerged onto a grassy area that bordered a path. The sky was getting darker now and there was a distinct chill in the air. Steel observed cut grass surrounding neat groups of evergreen and seasonal trees. Wooden benches lined the path every now and then. At the far end of the park, buildings lined a street.

Steel turned around and marvelled at the world of difference hidden by the bushes.  


“You look like you've been pulled through a bush arse backwards,” came a voice.

Steel turned to find a young man sauntering over to him. “Excuse me?”

The young man smiled as he stopped. “You look a right state, is what I mean. You okay?”

“I'm not sure. I woke up down there,” Steel pointed toward the thicket.

“What, fall asleep after a quickie, did you?” The young man started brushing down Steel's suit. “You're a bit too well dressed for a bush ramble. You've got twigs in your hair and all.”

Steel held a hand against his temple, rubbing it with his thumb. “Something's wrong. I. Where am I?”

The young man paused as he brushed a leaf from Steel's hair. “Dartley Park. You been mugged or something? Are you okay?”

“My head. Everything hurts,” Steel closed his eyes as the young man gently felt along the back of Steel's head and neck.

“Look, maybe you should get off to the General, it's only down the road,” the young man's voice softened with concern.

“The General?”

“Dartley General Hospital, they can have a look at that bonce of yours. Come on, before you fall over.”

“What's a bonce?” Steel asked.

“Your head,” the man started to laugh but abruptly stopped, looking off at something behind Steel. “Come on, we better get out of here.” His voice now had a note of fear in it, and he grabbed Steel's arm, urging him forward. “Hurry!”

Steel matched the man's pace, seeing the sudden tension in the man, even in the gathering gloom as the lamp posts started to light up. He glanced behind them and glimpsed a group of men running behind them, before they disappeared into the dark bushes.

Something inside him wanted to stop and confront the men, but the young man beside him clutched at him as he slowed. “Please!”

The street lights were beginning to glow stronger now, beckoning safety beyond the park fence as Steel and the young man moved closer. Heavy footsteps thudded behind them and chaos broke out.

There were shouts and growls as the figures descended upon them. A blade flashed in the light and Steel moved instinctively. Pain shattered throughout him and he fell, hitting his head. A boot kicked into his side and back, winding him. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he thought he heard a shrill whistle, more shouts, and somewhere in the distance the calm voice of a woman calling to him.  


*-*-*-*

The sky was a warm and inviting blue as Sapphire opened her eyes. Her arm felt heavy as she lifted it to shield her face from the bright sun. A lone cloud, and fluffy slowly spiralled away into nothingness, and Sapphire felt something slip away from her soul. She sat up, feeling as though she were rocking on the ocean. She planted her palms against the ground and let a dizzy feeling pass through her, dissipating away.

“Where is this place?” She whispered to herself. A dawning realisation chilled her to the core. “More to the point, who am I?”

Sapphire searched her mind as she scanned her surroundings. A sunny sky overhead, a sandy beach and sparkling water ahead of her, and cool grass beneath her. The place felt utterly unfamiliar and its ordinariness unsettled her. She could recall no names or faces to ground her in this place.

Smoothing her sapphire blue dress down, she then inspected her hands, hoping they could give her a clue. They were smooth and showed no injury. Stretching her legs, she wriggled her toes, then drew her legs in to elegantly stand up. She still had a little swaying feeling, but that quickly passed as she looked around her again.

The park was sandwiched between the beach and the street, so she strolled over to the road to investigate. At the entrance, a large board displayed a map and a drawing of a little man next to an arrow helpfully proclaimed “You Are Here!”

“Well, now I know _where_ I am, perhaps I can find out _who_ I am,” Sapphire muttered to herself as she inspected the map.

The tourist destinations and local business list wasn't helpful in that department, so Sapphire decided to walk along the street. The day was pleasant enough as she dawdled along, but Sapphire knew that sooner or later she would need some real help.  


She caught her reflection in a shop window and stared at herself, hoping for recognition. She pushed back her hair and tilted her head from side to side.

“Cracking pair, darling,” a passing bike rider called out.

Sapphire turned as he passed by and watched him go, a puzzled look on her face.

A passing woman sighed and said to her, “I swear kids get cheekier every year.”

“I'm not entirely sure what pair is supposed to be cracking,” Sapphire admitted.

The woman leaned in closer and whispered, “He liked your breasts.”

A peal of relieved laughter escaped from Sapphire's lips. “What a strange way to compliment someone. Does everyone speak so cryptically around here?”

“Kids have a language all their own. Half of it is filthy,” the woman shook her head and chuckled. “I hope it won't put you off your holiday here?”

“Holiday? To be honest I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here,” Sapphire replied, twisting her hands together. “I don't remember anything, not even my name.”

“Have you had an accident? You haven't a handbag, dear,” the woman noted. “No pockets on your dress.”

Sapphire moved her hands down her sides. “No. Seems I just woke up in the park just as I am.”

“Right, love. Are you in any pain? Does your head hurt? If so, I'll take you to the hospital. Then the constable can have a chat. How does that sound?” The woman placed a hand on Sapphire's arm.

“I just feel a little dizzy, that's all,” Sapphire replied.

“A quick cuppa, then we can sort out where you're supposed to be. I'm Mavis and I run the little hotel down the way,” the woman smiled as she ushered Sapphire over to the next shop.

“I guess I'm not one of your guests, then,” Sapphire said as they stepped inside. She let the aromas of the fresh bread and cakes waft over her as they found a table.

Mavis waved at the woman behind the counter as she came over. “Violet, I've just found this poor soul wandering about with amnesia. She needs a good cup of tea and some food.”

Violet looked over at Sapphire with alarm. “You're not going to take her to see a doctor?”

“I feel fine, mostly,” Sapphire said simply.

“Well, if you're sure,” Violet patted her hand. “Devonshire tea for two, then. How about I start calling the other hotels and ask if they know you, dear?”

“You're a champion, Violet,” Mavis grinned at her friend as Sapphire nodded her assent.  


Over tea, Mavis talked about the area and its history, as Sapphire listened, hoping something would ring a bell. Mavis pointed at a map of Britain on the wall above them and Sapphire examined it, to no avail.

As Sapphire set her cup down, Mavis tapped her ring finger. “Well, you don't have a wedding ring, and there's no pale mark where there would be one.”

“There could be still someone waiting for me. I feel there is,” Sapphire let the sentence hang in the air as she tilted the butter knife so it caught the light. An engraving stating Sheffield Steel caught her eye and she ruminated upon it as she spread the plum jam.

 

The visit to the police station proved fruitless. Violet had already reported that the local hotels had no guest like Sapphire, and the bus driver didn't recognise her. Unless the constable found a car, it seemed Sapphire had arrived with someone. Or maybe she simply blinked into existence that day.

“Right, you're staying at my hotel and that's that,” Mavis firmly stated.

“Thank you. I would pay you if I could,” Sapphire replied. “I want to do something for your kindness.”

“Nonsense, you're a guest,” Mavis retorted.

“If I never regain my memory, and the police don't find someone who misses me, I can't be a guest forever. I must consider that possibility,” Sapphire gently pointed out.

“Give it a little while. Rest and enjoy a holiday. I'm sure you can find a good job in the village. Or, well I hesitate to say this to someone of your breeding, but maybe if nobody suitable applies for the high season maid job vacancy, you can work for your board,” Mavis blushed a little.

“I would be delighted to work for you, Mavis,” Sapphire beamed at her. “Thank you.”  


*-*-*-*

Steel opened his eyes, slowly focusing on a blotch on the ceiling. Blurry memories shifted around in his mind. The park. Shouting. Pain. Being carried somewhere. Someone wrapping his hands with something. Another ceiling. Sleep and darkness. Soothing voices. Sleep.  


Steel wasn't sure if he'd slept, but when he opened his eyes again, he could hear the young man speaking with a woman. “Not a word of a lie, bravest thing I ever saw, Joanie.”

“He could have bled to death doing that, saving _your_ worthless skin, James Martin Henderson,” the woman's voice was scolding, but affectionate.

Steel turned to watch them talk, sitting up. He stared at his bandaged hands, then looked back at the young pair. The woman, Joan, was a nurse and she was busy tending James' bruises with rubbing alcohol.

“Flipping heck, you get that from your mother. Every time she calls your little brother by his full name, that's when I want to abscond out the window,” James laughed.

“You do and she'll track you down for your back rent,” Joan retorted.

“I had it ready, then I got rolled in the park, didn't I? I'll go beg for some extra work, sweeping or something. She knows I'm good for it,” James sounded sheepish. “I just wish that bloke hadn't got caught up in that mess.”

James and Joan turned to look at Steel, smiles of relief growing on their faces as they saw he was awake.

Joan came over to Steel's bed. “You're in the hospital, sir. Doctor will be over later to talk about your treatment. Can you tell me your name so we can inform your relatives?”

Steel searched his mind one more time, before shaking his head briefly, “I don't know who I am.”

“He did hit his head, and he was acting out of sorts before we got jumped,” James interjected.

Joan nodded. “The doctor should have your x-rays, hopefully nothing broken. Now, your hands have stitches from the knife wounds. We'll keep you bandaged up for the time being.”

“You grabbed the knife out his hand, matey. Amazing,” James interrupted again.

Joan put on a stern face, “Jim, am I going to have to call you by your full name in order for you to go to sleep and let the gentleman get some rest?”

“Twenty one and a dragon like matron already,” James muttered, hiding his grin with the bed sheet.

“Yes, and ready to burn that backside of yours, young Mr Henderson,” Joan said as she wagged her finger at him. She winked at Steel. “He's appalling, isn't he? Anyway, onto more serious matters. I'll let the doctor know about your amnesia. Most cases do clear up quickly, so try not worry. We can arrange for the police and social services to visit you to assist in the meantime.”  


Left alone for a while, a curtain drawn around his bed, Steel let his mind wander. A flash of long blonde hair settled in his mind, the two long strands curving together as they fell down a neck. A woman's voice like a whisper on the breeze. Blazing bright blue eyes overlaid on soft brown ones.

He pondered these fragments until Joan slid the curtain back and Steel could see along the row of beds. A red-haired man strode along the ward towards him and Steel felt an inexplicable flash of irritation rise up within him. Joan introduced him as the doctor and the man proved to be gentle and affable as he explained Steel's injuries.

Left in the curtained-off cocoon, Steel fell into a reverie as the ward quietened. Eyes closed, he let his mind drift as the colour blue settled like a blanket over him, soothing him. Blonde hair framed a cheekbone, and the woman's voice spoke but he couldn't hear the words. In his mind, he saw a gauge on a wall, the lettering indecipherable. He felt a sense of foreboding, then the gauge's needle slammed across the dial, jamming against the far end. The soothing blue had turned to a ghostly blue flash and Steel found himself sitting bolt upright in bed, an acrid taste in his mouth.

The soothing moments were broken by the flashes of sheer terror and Steel found himself awake early, preoccupied by the dreams.

 

“You don't mind the stairs?”

Steel looked up at the nudge of his arm, “Stairs?”

“Yeah, the room's up a couple of flights of stairs. Mrs Winston's a good landlady, just don't get on her wick and she'll love you,” James continued on. “So the social will pay rent until you can get a job or you find out who you are and find your bank book and you get the best dinners in London. Sound good, Mr John Smith?”

Steel nodded, still half in his dreams of memories.

*-*-*-*

Perched on a grassy spot on the hillside, Sapphire loved to sit and just watch, no matter the weather. She watched the tide roll in the bay, or slowly go out, imagining going back in time to see smugglers and pirates come ashore. Now and again, she'd find a small trinket half-buried in the sand, or stuck between sea-washed rocks and examine it, fascinated by the history of it and cherishing its ordinariness. Not everything had to have monetary value to be of value. 

She pictured herself flying towards the horizon, hours of water glittering beneath her, still and calm from afar, but raging and surging in deep currents below the surface. For all her apparent peace of mind, she still yearned to find herself, to find him. 

*-*-*-*

“Here, try this,” Silver said as he handed over a small piece of metal.

“Perfect,” Indium replied as she set it in place. “Now we wait. Time enough for you fret about them,” she added pointedly.

“They weren't given a chance to explain, let alone fix things,” Silver said as he paced about the junk yard.

Indium bit her lip as she looked up at him. “I thought you said what happened was inexplicable.”

“I'm sure there's an explanation, we just need time,” Silver replied.

“We also need to find where They banished them,” said Indium.

“Somewhere and some when they wouldn't be too out of place with the local population, that's all we know.” Silver puffed out with frustration as he stopped pacing in circles.

Indium pointed to a poster on the far wall, it had a large printed MISSING and a picture of a cat on it. “Could we make a version for missing Elements?”

“I could rustle up a sort of telephone, couldn't I?” Silver's spirits rose now he had a sense of purpose. 

Smiling, Indium turned her attention back to her little gadget. “Caught you! I'll dispose of this and then do a final scan of the area. Let me know if I can help with your mission, Silver.”

Silver gave her a friendly wave as she disappeared, then stared at the poster again. “It would help to have pictures of our missing friends, wouldn't it?”

There was a small meow in reply and Silver bent over a small broken table. “Hello, there. You look familiar.” The cat let him pick it up and it started to purr as he inspected the collar. “Yes, that's your name. Let's see if we can get you home, shall we?”  


*-*-*-*

“What do you call a séance for living people?” Sapphire stirred her tea as she mused on the conversation about the occult she'd heard during the dinner service.

“The missing person's bureau?” Mavis suggested, dunking her biscuit.

“A fair haired man. He's so intelligent. He can be gruff and cold, but also gentle,” Sapphire fixed her mind on her memories.

“Sounds like he should be on a romance novel cover, the wind ruffling his open shirt,” Mavis said before she sucked on the biscuit.

Holding her hand just above the table as though she were feeling for something, Sapphire said, “No. He usually wears a fine wool suit.”

“Businessman? Successful I hope. Or maybe the landed gentry?” Mavis seemed hopeful.

Something made Sapphire touch the hair at the back of her neck. “I have the feeling there's something you'll disapprove of if you saw him, but I'm not sure.”

The sound of a car in the drive caught their attention.

“Ah, at last, my young Gordon,” smiled Mavis as she prepared another cup.

Sapphire stood and opened the door, the last rays of sunshine lighting up her hair as the night drew in. Gordon shut his car, suitcase in hand and bounded up the steps. He froze in place when he saw Sapphire. “I know you!”

Sapphire seemed to float over to her chair, barely noticing as Mavis called her new name.

“Anne, she chose that name, but dear boy, what's her real name, and how on Earth do you know her?” Mavis fussed about as Gordon settled down opposite Sapphire.

“I have to stop you there, Mother. I've seen this lady, well, not in person, shall we say,” Gordon fidgeted in his chair a little. He continued as Sapphire watched him. “You remember those comics I loved when I was a boy. I'd have my threepenny bit and go down the newspaper shop. One of the strips was a story about some sort of alien ghost hunters. A man and a woman, they were. Good Lord, he really got you spot on. Well, I suppose it wasn't you, you aren't that old, Anne. How rude of me. Maybe your mother or sister was the model?”

Gordon watched Sapphire carefully, dreading her reaction. Instead of being offended, Sapphire started to laugh. “Well, it's a start, isn't it?”  


*-*-*-*

“ _Flerovium, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Please answer me_ ,” Lead's inner voice was gentle and low as he wrapped his arms protectively around the damaged Element.

She struggled to maintain physical coherence and flickered in and out of solidity, every now and again uttering a breath-like voiceless whisper of _No!_

She could only manage to transmit brief flashes of what had happened. The flash of blue, Steel's warning shout as she solidified, Sapphire's attempt to turn back time, and the young man with a face contorted by the realisation of what was happening.

Lead knew that humans faced death many ways. He knew faces of stoicism, panic, numb terror. A few knew the end was upon them and still tried to help, did what they could to save other people.

That was the face that Lead saw in that tiny flash of memory, the man he was powerless to save.

As he cradled Flerovium, Lead sent out a silent cry to the Powers, _please let us help them_.  


*-*-*-*

“Blend the colours to get the right shade,” James demonstrated on some scrap paper as Steel made curving lines.

“I can see her in my mind. Not everything, just snapshots. A cheekbone. Her lips. Her hair, that changes a lot,” Steel mused.

“Draw what you see, no need to do it all at once,” James said. “Like my job. Inking. A story idea. Then I can do my own strip. One day.”

Steel picked up a red pencil and made a few strokes. “This one has reddish hair. Lots of it. He annoys me. Well, sometimes.” After a few moments, Steel started to draw a curved box, then changed to black to complete the image.

“A dial?” James asked.

Steel looked up as he drew the indicator needle. “It's so fast, it slams into the side and gets stuck in the red zone. I see a blue flash and the terror on his face.”

“The red-haired man?”

“No. Someone I don't know. He's young, but I can't see him properly,” Steel put down the pencil, distraught. “I feel responsible somehow.”  


*-*-*-*

“Something terrible happened. I think we made it worse,” Sapphire stared into the distance. “We were meant to stop it, or at least fix it.”

“You feel guilty,” Mavis said simply.

“I feel like we were sent away before we could put things right,” Sapphire said quietly.

They sat in silence for a while as a radio played in the distance. A singer with a deep, warm voice brought Sapphire from her thoughts. “Someone like that was a comfort. He was an anchor to us. Who was he?”

“Sounds like someone good to have in a fix,” Mavis said soothingly.

“I was in a fix and you were there for me. I'll always be thankful to you,” Sapphire took her hands.

“You've been talking about your friends in past tense more and more. Are you losing hope a little?”

“Perhaps I have to look to the future. It's been a few years now,” Sapphire's eyes shone as she held back tears.

“And your future here? Perhaps you should travel?” Mavis said. “Who knows, you might turn around, and there he is, your friend with the fair hair.”

“Your son seemed like he was on to something with his old comics. Or maybe I just have one of those faces.” Sapphire laughed softly.

“Who knows what path to take. Life is like a maze, sometimes a dead end, sometimes success,” Mavis drew a line on the tablecloth with her finger.  


*-*-*-*

Steel looked around the bookshop, musing at how he wound up here. Paperbacks, old leather-bound tomes, non-fiction and reference, and a section of children’s books lined the shelves. He'd managed to read most of them, ploughing through them, wondering how little time went by when he lifted his eyes from the final page.  
  

“You scare me, Mr John Smith,” Mrs Winston had said at breakfast.

Steel had looked at her in alarm. “Why?”

She waved her hand at him. “Look at you, I couldn't tell if you were thirty or fifty years old when I first met you. And now, you still seem the same. I mean, you cut your hair after a few weeks, but now every young man's wearing it like you did. I see it's going the same way again,” she added, sucking her teeth.

A smile played on Steel's lips. “You disapprove?”

“I have to look twice to see if I'm talking to a man or a woman sometimes,” Mrs Winston said, then sighed.

“Does it make a difference?” Steel asked.

“Well, I guess not. Maybe I'm just getting old.”

“How old is old, Mrs Winston?” Steel asked.

“Old enough to need a holiday. And when was the last time you went on holiday, Mr Smith? Why you chose such a name, I'll never know,” Mrs Winston poured them both another cup of tea.

Steel looked at the sugar bowl, then back to her. “Are you asking me to go on holiday with you?”

“Cheeky. All those years ago, I let you borrow Mr Winston's suits, bless his memory, but that doesn't make it a wedding proposal!”

Steel rubbed a temple. “I'm sorry. I feel like an alien sometimes. Where do you think you'll go on holiday?”

Mrs Winston simmered down and smiled, “Maybe Kingston?”

Steel looked confused again, but Mrs Winston gave him a long-suffering look and continued, “Kingston, Jamaica, not Kingston upon Thames.”

They looked at each other for a moment and started to laugh.

“Maybe I can try a weekend away, just to test the waters of being on holiday,” Steel smiled into his tea.  


  


In his bookshop, Steel sifted through the brochures on his desk, glancing up as his sales assistant bounced through the door.

The young woman stopped and slapped a hand against her head dramatically. “No book in his hand? Surely you haven't read the entire global supply of bookage?”

“Nula, firstly, there's no such word as bookage. Secondly, good afternoon. Thirdly, I'm going on a short holiday and you get to terrorise the customers full time,” Steel said, straight-faced, but with the ghost of a smile.

Nula pushed some books into place as she went over to him. “Firstly, it's a word now. Living language and all that. Second, good afternoon. Third. Brilliant! I'm turning this place into an all lesbian author bookshop.”

“In that case, Sappho's in the box,” Steel said as he tapped a box of new arrivals. “There's one other thing. Sometimes when I lock up on late nights, I sometimes see, well, feel some sort of presence.”

Nula paused as she sifted through the box. “That corner with the walled-up doorway, right? Gets cold for no reason.”

Steel caught her eye, knowing she was serious. “I don't sense malevolence, but perhaps have a friend over sometimes.”

Nula leaned in closer. “Maybe we should go into the ghost detector business?”  


*-*-*-*

Indium slowly crept along the bookshelves, casting a glance at the shop desk now and again. The young woman divided her attention between customers and a box of books, marking prices on them and sorting into piles.

Emerald stood in a corner and let her hand hover over a wall. _This is the focal point_ , she said to Indium, who nodded a reply as she joined her. Emerald continued over a shelf and froze over a large, dusty tome. Indium pulled it to her chest as Lead appeared, placing his hands on her shoulders.

_Ready?_

_Now_.

The lights flickered and dimmed, a buzzing noise emanated from the wall, and a soft gasp came from the book.

“Bloody brownouts,” a customer muttered as he paid. 

Idling across the shop, Silver pulled some bits and bobs together and beckoned Indium over. “If we're going to deprive the shopkeeper of their goods, we have to make it worth their while.” With a flourish, he produced a banknote.

As Indium edged past a man rummaging through a box of children's books, Silver peered over the man's shoulder. The man pulled out a slightly ragged hard-bound annual and flipped through the pages.

“Yes!” The man cried out as he laid the annual flat. “I knew my memory didn't fail me.”

Silver's jaw dropped as he saw the drawings. “Sapphire!”

The man half-turned. “No, the character is called-,” he stopped as he saw Silver's delighted expression. “Wait, do you know the woman who this is based on?”

“I do, indeed,” Silver replied. “You look like you've seen a ghost, dear chap.”

Indium coughed and waved farewell as she and Emerald left, deciding to go somewhere quieter before flickering out of the Earthly dimension.

Silver waved as she left and gleefully pointed at the comic. “They've really captured Sapphire's likeness, and Steel is as grim as ever. This is the closest we've got to finding them.”

The young man let out a whistle. “I met the lady, or possibly her daughter. She's working at my mother's hotel. I need to get this and show her!”

As Silver and Gordon marvelled at the comic strip, Lead slid a book over to them. A full-page drawing of Silver and Lead faced opposite another full-page image of Sapphire and Steel. “The artist is James Henderson and he lives in San Francisco. Perhaps we'll find the rest of our puzzle there?” Lead said smoothly.

Gordon stared between book and men. “It says these characters were created in 1959. And you say they're actually based upon you?”

Lead's chuckle was deep and soft. “Let's just say that some people are very well preserved for their age.”

“Look, if you like, I'd love to buy this art book for you, since I'm buying this annual,” Gordon patted the books. “Then we'll get in touch with my mother and your friend.”

“Excellent plan,” Silver agreed as they went over to the desk.

As he laid the book out open, Silver snapped his fingers. “Ah, you'll need the page with the price, won't you. Let's see.”

A handful of brochures slid to the floor as the young woman slapped an excited hand onto the page. “What the hell? That's my boss!”  


*-*-*-*

 Only one or two tourists roamed the parkland as Sapphire wandered about, letting her feet take her anywhere. She stopped at the entrance to the maze and clutched her admission ticket to her chest as a ten year old girl skipped out the exit.

“I know the secret of the maze,” the girl said conspiratorially.

Sapphire leaned in and whispered, “But finding out for yourself is all the fun!”

“Suit yourself,” the girl shrugged as she ran away, waving a souvenir pencil. 

Sapphire smiled up at the perfect blue sky and entered the maze, strolling without a care. Every dead end was met with delight as she stopped to smell the roses. After a few turns, Sapphire figured out the secret, but decided to investigate where the path took her, deciding when she met a turn.

Suddenly the hedges opened out to a garden area and she stepped through to the clearing, smiling from ear to ear at her success. A man with fair hair was standing at the centre of the garden next to the sundial and he looked up, but didn't turn around.

All her dreams and flashes of memory came back in a rush, and Sapphire slowly walked over.

She paused, not daring to shatter the moment. The man turned and his eyes filled with the same feelings she was experiencing.

“I don't know your name, but I do know you. Every fibre of your soul is seared into my mind,” Steel said quietly as he raised his hand.

Sapphire placed her palm against his and nodded. “How long have you been waiting?”

“A very long time, but it doesn't feel like it,” Steel replied softly.

“We'll have to make up for that lost time, then,” Sapphire answered as they gazed into each others' eyes. 

The world slipped away behind them, no noise intruded and the shadow on the sundial stopped crawling microscopically across its face.

Somehow, neither of them were surprised when two men appeared from nowhere beside them. The four of them stood at each cardinal point of the sundial's compass and joined hands.

Silver gazed at Sapphire with devotion and respect as her smile challenged the sun in brightness. Lead kissed her hand and clutched Steel's to his chest as Steel simply raised an eyebrow.

“It seems we know each other very well,” Steel began.

“Yes, and for an eternity,” replied Sapphire as she studied Steel's face.

Silver's eyes twinkled as he spoke. “An eternity and a day. Sadly, they took your memory and cast you out as punishment.”

“Unjust punishment,” added Lead. “Fortunately you have good friends who will turn time and the universe to help you.”

As Steel listened, he gazed into Sapphire's eyes and felt the weight of the words upon him.

“We don't know what happened, or what will happen, but we've been given the chance to fix things,” Silver said as a sun-dappled glow filled the air between them.

As simple and slow as inhaling a breath, memories swirled and formed, taking shape in Sapphire and Steel's minds. The maze faded away and they existed in time and space and nothingness.

 

“ _We have to go back. Turn back time, Sapphire!”_  


“ _Steel! There it is,”_   Sapphire's voice was urgent, but controlled, inside Steel's mind.

 

The entity was ready for a feast, but they were ready for it. Lead appeared by their side, prepared to help Steel contain it. Sapphire focussed her mind and guided Steel. There was time before the young technician would come. Time to save him, and everyone else in the surrounding city from an invisible and horrifying death.

Capture, containment, neutralisation. Steel's face was pale and determined as he crushed the entity, Lead's strength completing the task.  


The technician, concentrating on his panel, was oblivious to everything but his duties. There was a blue flash as Steel saw the needle of the radiation gauge start to fly across the dial, but the technician quickly started the containment procedure. The young man stared at the dial, muttering under his breath as it stopped in the red zone. He checked his blackened radiation badge and completed the containment protocol as the sirens started.

Sapphire watched the man, realisation of his likely fate spreading on his face. He continued to check his station, the relief that the damage was controlled evident, but terror still on his face.  


“This event was meant to happen, but the first time, the entity drew a transuranic Element in, making it a city-wide catastrophe. This time, we captured the entity, and this young man saved the city, but not himself.” Sapphire paused for a moment, then added sadly, “He'll die in 25 days.”

Lead took the captured entity and studied it. “Flerovium was driven to a dark place because of this. I can still hear her cries.”

“If we've done this correctly, she will be as she was before, only we shall know,” Steel conjectured.

As they faded away, Sapphire took a last look at the technician, still working at his post.  


*-*-*-*

Nula's surprise at the unexpected shipment of books was overcome by the letter that accompanied them. A document from Steel detailed a transfer of ownership, all stock and goodwill included, to her to do with as she wished. Crying with joy, she poured through the boxes of lesbians from around the world.

In his studio in San Francisco, James found himself transported back to his younger days as he read Steel's letter. He raised his paintbrush and saluted his old comic strip image of Sapphire and Steel he kept in pride of place on his wall.

The letters Mavis and Mrs Winston received were opened with delight over breakfast. The heartfelt message was of gratitude for taking in someone in need, and a promise to visit in time. 

They were signed, All our love, _Sapphire and Steel_. 


End file.
